pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bow
About Bow, labeled The Forgotten, is a female character on Inanimate Insanity. She debuted in The Snowdown starring in a commercial for Chairs, and unexpectedly joined the game in “Double Digit Desert”. After her death in “Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)”, Bow was killed off the show permanently, unrecoverable by MePhone4, and thus, did not make a return for Inanimate Insanity II. She resides as a ghost in Purgatory Mansion. She is voiced by Taylor Grodin. She is an object that Elizabeth met in Goiky. She was recovered by Baby Furbo and brought back to life. Appearance Normal Bow is a pink bow with eyelashes and black limbs. Ghost Bow is a paler pink with a whispy tail. Humanoid Bow is a small, black, feminine humanoid. She gained this form much later as the radiation didn‘t effect her because she was a ghost at the time. But when she was revived by Baby Furbo, she was altered when she entered a radiation-plagued room. Nicknames * Demented Pink Headhear: Given by Taco. * Disgusting and Annoying Menace: Given by Apple. * Dumb: Given by MePhone4. * Personality Flat: Given by MePhone4 and MePhone4S. * Girl: Given by Cheesy. * 2 Inch Pink Ball: Given by Apple. * Dolt: Given by Taco. * Fan Favorite: Given by Fan and Adam. * Ghosty: Given by Pudding. Personality Bow is unbelievably moronic, stubborn, naive, unintelligent, and brainless, as she mostly will have no clue about anything, and is very enthusiastic and is irrelevant at most times. Bow is also seen to resemble a typical modern teenage girl, saying “like” and “totally”, wearing makeup, and texting on her phone constantly. Disregarding her intelligence, Bow is an exceptionally kind and sympathetic contestant who will always run to the aid of her friends, limited to only Marshmallow. However, Bow has shown to be very persistent about being on the show, as she doesn’t leave in “Double Digit Desert”. Bow appears to have the power to call upon chairs at random times and uses them with shockingly experienced levels. However, chairs can also be seen as her weakness, as shown in “The Great Escape”, causing her to lose the MePhone Says challenge. She has also shown to be slightly skillful and impressive at using a lasso. Chairs Bow has become notorious for her obsession with chairs. The self-known chair enthusiast would constantly advertise her chairs in almost every sentence (Even going as far as far as advertising chairs at Walmart in The Snowdown and telling viewers at the end of said episode that voting for her to join II would get them a chair), but also use chairs to her advantage, such as smashing Apple into the stage by hitting her with a chair. However, after she recovered from her violent and demented state, Bow realized that chairs were “so last year“, and ended her obsession by smashing her chair into the bleachers. Additionally, Bow destroyed a chair in Purgatory Mansion, she might might’ve done it because she thinks chairs are “last year” (as exhibited in Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2)). In Kick The Bucket, she says to Marshmallow “Live with me and that maniac who thinks he’s my brother!” Referring to Dough. Gallery Bow (Ghost).png|Bow’s Ghost Form. Humanoid Bow.png|Bow’s Humanoid Form. Category:Objects Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Young